Pureblood Pride
by Karla-James
Summary: After a forced friendship to help prevent the inspectors thought that Hogwarts was discriminating to Muggleborn witches or wizards, Hermione and Draco like spending time together. But one this manages to stand in the way throughout; Pride.
1. Chapter 1

Pureblood Pride

**Pureblood Pride**

**Disclaimer** I do not own H.P

* * *

**Authors Note;** Hey – welcome to my newest fanfic. Pureblood pride, it's a free spirited kind of story with characterised situations. A few clichés, but nothing too cliché otherwise it would be boring. I'm glad with the end of Broken Smile, thanks for the constructive criticism you gave me on the final chapter, I have taken it into account. I wasn't personally a fan of reading proof-reading my stories before uploading them but I will now –to avoid confusion with tense, spelling and scene change.

Anyway, please read this and enjoy is as much as I'm sure I will have writing it.

* * *

**Summary;** App; 18 Chapters. After a forced friendship to help prevent the inspectors thought the Hogwarts was discriminating to Muggleborn witches or wizards, Hermione and Draco like spending time together. But one this manages to stand in the way throughout; Draco's Pureblood Pride.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

* * *

Hogwarts looked beautiful, the rain had cleared and the sky was left perfectly blue, white fluffy clouds were dotted around and students had already claimed the places underneath the trees for shade from the summer hear, which unusually came early this year. The castle its' self was a sight for sore eyes, with updated stone work done in the Christmas break nothing could fault it. The gardener was out doing the surrounding flowers coming through near the path that winded around the grass leading to the door that allowed access to the corridors inside. The speaking portraits had been cleaned of duck, and they looked shiny and new. The students were instructed to wear their uniform at all times, and although the pyjamas provided weren't usually mandatory they were now, it was inspector week and Hogwarts had never been more ready.

"We've received several letters.." Harry heard McGonagall say as she walked passed with one of her colleagues.

But before Harry had chance to even wonder what she may have been talking about, he heard Hermione's laugh and he turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend who he hadn't seen in four weeks. He smiled as soon as he saw her, she had her usual pale skin, her eyes were amazing and she looked stunning in her uniform – even if it was a little bit for her small frame.

"Hermione!" Harry called and waved, Hermione looked up and turned away continuing her conversation with one of her friends. Harry felt a little stung by this – she wouldn't usually act like that, she was usually as happy to see him as he was to see her.

He decided to walk up to her and ask her what was going on, and then he felt someone touching his shoulder.

"Harry bloody Potter, alright mate?" Ron asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"Ronald bloody Weasley, I'm fine thanks, yourself?" Harry smiled back.

"Could be better, I could be in bed." Ron checked his watch and yawned.

"I've just got to-" Harry said pointing to Hermione, "Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm going to say hi as well mate." Ron put his arm round Harry's shoulder and they walked over to where Hermione was standing having something be whispered in her ear and giggling. She looked up to Harry and turned to say something to one of the Ravenclaw friends, Harry touched her shoulder.

"Am I invisible?" Harry asked.

"Ooo" Ron said

"Not now Ron." Hermione and Harry said together.

Ron smiled, he knew it was inappropriate he couldn't help it.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said, "Bye."

Hermione smiled and waved. Harry took Hermione's hand and took her out of other peoples ear reach.

"Well?" Harry asked

"Well what?" Hermione asked back.

"What's going on with us?"

"Apparently a lot more than there is." Hermione folded her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Harry continued to question.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't hear about it?"

"About what?"

"The fact that we've slept together." She did quotation marks with her hands when saying 'Slept together,' she rolled her eyes and started to walk away, Harry grabbed her arm and brought her back.

"We've been going out for nearly a year now Hermione, people expect couples to do stuff, you haven't done anything wrong if you've done those things."

"But we haven't, so why say we have?"

"Because – if I'm not getting any, I at least deserve something and by saying I have I get some pride and respect."

"Yes, and I get, I hope you used a condom and, oh my good god are you pregnant?" Hermione was clearly upset.

"I'm sorry."

"Not good enough."

"What?"

"Sorry isn't good enough, I don't know who you told but it was enough for everyone to find out. Now my status has disappeared and I'm just the same as everyone else in this school. If you have been lying about those kinds of things, what else have you been lying about? How can I trust you anymore?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I've lied about nothing else, I promise you. Please give me one more chance."

Hermione smiled, "That was your last chance. I just gave you the perfect opportunity to tell me about the _two_ other things that I heard about and you didn't tell me." She laughed.

"What two other things?"

"The fact that I give great head, how the fuck would you know? And the fact that you _slept_ with Lavender when we had been going out for three months." Hermione laughed, but a tear also fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're sorry I found out." Hermione looked up at him, "It's over."

"No."

Hermione looked around and smiled, she walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek and updated him about her Christmas. Harry was left watching his ex-girlfriend walking away into the world.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone stopped and faced in her direction, she was so short hardly anyone could see her so she stood up on a bench and cleared her throat.

"I'd just like to take this time to tell you that-"

Harry's heart was beating so fast, she was about to tell the whole school that he had been lying about everything he had claimed to have done, and ruin his chance of having another girlfriend when everyone found about him sleeping with the sex hungry whore Lavender.

"Get off that bench immediately!" Someone shouted from a door, Hermione swung her head round to see who it was. It was a teacher she had never seen before. She did what he said but continued to shout. Harry though he was off the hook when she stepped down but then she started again.

"I'd like to let you all know a couple of things." She called, everyone was paying her attention. "Harry Potter lied about us sleeping together, we actually did nothing together, we rarely kissed and that was because it felt like I was sticking my tongue into a washing machine. Also, on Harry's behalf sorry to all the girls he's slept with in the last nine months – there is a large possibility he's given them an S.T.I, thank you Lavender."

Harry's face was red, everyone was staring at him in shock and he felt about three centimetres tall at that moment. Hermione walked up to him and said, "I feel better now."

"Hermione please. You're the best thing to ever happen to me-"

"I know."

"One more chance, I'll never do anything to hurt you. I swear on my life."

"I wouldn't take that chance if you were the last man on earth."

"Well then consider this term hell because I'm getting you back for your little display over there."

"Bring it on – scratchy." Hermione walked away laughing to herself and she carried on nattering away with her friends.

Harry was left standing under a tree, he wanted to go find Ron but didn't want the embarrassment of a thousand stares as he wondered so he just sat down and looked up at the pathetically limited amount of clouds that were above him.

"Potter, what an idiot you truly are." Draco Malfoy said with one foot on his stomach and the other on the floor, and a smirk on his face.

"Just say what you came to say and fuck off Malfoy, I don't need your shit."

"And no one needs yours either, Potter. It appears to me that Granger got you bad. Strange – I now respect some Mudblood more than a Pureblood." He laughed with his two acquaintances.

"Really fucking funny Malfoy."

"Well Potter, looks like you should get used to rolling with the punches, Granger moves fast." Draco dropped a picture of Harry as a baby – naked with black marker at the bottom saying – 'Nothing's changed.'

Harry was fuming. Then he saw Hermione talking to an older boy who tried out for the Quidditch team but didn't get on, she was twirling her hair, then she looked at Harry and kissed the boy, keeping her eyes on Harry the whole time. Then she waved at them both and walked into Hogwarts.

"It's on." Harry said to himself.

"Talking to your self is the first sign of madness." Ron said, popping out from no where.

"And having a friend like you is probably the second." Harry smiled.

"No, actually the second is rocking yourself." Ron said walking in front of him ever so slowly.

"What you been doing this Christmas then?" Harry asked.

"Usual." Ron smiled giving the impression of him downing a bottle of beer, "You?"

"Nothing."

"And the award for the most exciting Christmas goes to, hold your applause – Harry Potter." Ron said with a straight face, it made Harry smile but he didn't want to. "In fairness mate, it is all your fault."

"What?"

"Hermione breaking up with you." Ron said.

"I usually appreciate your honesty, but right now Ron I could really do without it." Harry said looking a little cheesed off.

"Well Hermione is just hurt at the moment everything will be fine soon." Ron said as he picked up his bag. "Come on."

"Where to?"

"Well you don't get a train for a million hours to sit under a tree for three months do you?" Ron smiled and carried on walking.

"I'm getting Hermione back."

"Okay." Ron whistled a tune.

Harry smiled that he had such a happy friend, he was exactly what he needed at the moment and he could use him to his advantage at the moment too. Harry really wanted everything to be back to the way it was, but until Hermione gave up Harry was planning on giving as good as he got. Even though he now needed to convince a load of people he didn't have anything wrong downstairs. A plan was needed, and it wasn't going to be easy to fool the smartest girl in school.

* * *

"Good morning Mr Dumbledore." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, how was your break?" Dumbledore said as they walked down to the Main Hall together.

"It was okay thanks, a bit hectic but I managed to cram in lots of reading so I'm well prepared. How was yours?"

"Well I won't say too much because the meeting will explain more, but I'll just say hectic too." Dumbledore chuckled. "I managed to catch up with Mr. Potter before Christmas, how are things?"

"Non-existent as of about ten minutes ago – but the rest of the year is going to be… eventful."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hermione, well I shall speak to you in the Main Hall. Nice to see you back so fresh faced and ready to learn."

"See you later." She smiled and waved him off; she then popped to the toilet and walked into the Main Hall herself to find a seat next to Ron as usual.

"Welcome back students, I trust your breaks were nice, but now we're back and learning is our main focus. Spells are being taught and learned well, and we're glad that most of our students are finding it easy to fit into the Witches and Wizardry world. But, now I must discuss a matter of great importance with you. I trust you've heard about the WAWRC-"

Dumbledore continued but Ron whispered –"What the bloody hell?"

"It's the Witches And Wizardry Relations Committee." Hermione whispered back.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm Muggleborn, and it's about equal rights between pureblood and muggleborn students here."

"So..?"

"Listen."

"We have an inspection sometime within now and the next break in three months time and even though we all know we have no issues to do with relations in Hogwarts it has been recommended that we make sure that nothing could jeopardise this school. At the end of this meeting I'd like to see," Dumbledore cleared his throat and read several names off a peace of paper, "Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked over to Draco who was smiling at his friends, she was nervous but she refused to believe that Dumbledore would put them into a position where they'd feel uncomfortable.

The meeting continued but Hermione couldn't concentrate, when it was over she walked out and continued to Dumbledore's office alone.

"Draco, I do hope we have to do something exciting together – wouldn't it just be a treat." Pansy said in her whining voice.

"It would be an experience." He said back.

"Why don't you talk to me like you did over the break?" She asked him.

"Because we're not together anymore Parkinson – please get off my arm."

"You loved me two weeks ago." She folded her arms.

"Did I?" He smirked.

Pansy looked around and gave a shocked face then slapped him softly on the face, leaving a tiny little red mark.

"I didn't love you either."

"Okay." Draco looked away and saw Hermione staring at him, she was thinking how awful it would be to ever date Draco, and just so happened to be staring right into his eyes. "What?" He asked, she didn't hear him, "What?" He said louder.

She blinked, "Nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes and just stared back at her until she clocked on and looked away.

Harry was the last to arrive, he looked really moody. Then Dumbledore turned up.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson, you may leave." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Hermione, Draco – please come on in."

"Why did you call their names for them to be dismissed?" Hermione asked.

"Because as far as the whole school know there is foursome of you four people – which should remain quiet, but in actual fact it's simply two people."

"I'm confused." Hermione said.

"You would be." Draco replied.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped.

"Right," Dumbledore interrupted their argument, "As you know we're being inspected and need to increase our student mixes. You two will be spending as much time as possible together, including a dorm as you two will be taking the roles of Schedule Heads – who organise things for the other houses."

"What about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"Hermione, you will be arranging things for the girls, and Draco for the boys."

Draco rolled him eyes, "How long for?"

"Three months."

Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco smiled.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"When do we start?" Draco said clicking his fingers.

"Now." Dumbledore smiled, Hermione was still in shock and took Draco clicking his fingers in her face for her to snap out of her daze.

* * *

"So you in trouble Harry?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"Bloody hell Harry – face like a slapped ass you have." Ron smiled.

"Sorry."

"Jeez Louise. Smile – you aren't dead yet." Ron poked him in the side.

Harry moved away and sat on the edge of his stool.

"I need to get Hermione back for making me look like.."

"You have a really small-"

"An idiot – we don't need specifics, thanks." Ron smiled as Harry spoke.

* * *

"You're smiling?" Hermione asked.

"Don't expect to see it too much."

"I don't."

The tension could have been cut with a knife, each of them had things to say but were too stubborn to be the first to speak.

"These three months are going to be boring." Draco finally said as they got to their room.

"For you maybe." Hermione replied, "I'm already planning the female activities. Among other things to keep myself entertained."

"Whatever you do in your bedroom-"

"You're an idiot."

"Smooth move with Potter by the way."

"It isn't over yet." Hermione smiled.

* * *

AN;

**There it is; Chapter one of Pureblood Pride.**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

**Love you guys…**

**Karla-James.**

**X x X**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Blood Pride**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am so sorry for the massive delay in all my writing, but don't worry I am back and I am better than ever. I have an editing programme on my laptop now, which means a lot fewer mistakes will be found (fingers crossed) and I'm also a little older now so I should have a little bit more life experience to be able to write stuff that actually holds your attention.

You should know that I have every intention of taking all my stories down and re-writing them to an actual standard but obviously I'm going to be working on having them all complete by July first, which should hopefully bring back my fan base, as understandably you all kind of think I am unreliable and inconsistent.

Anyway, to sum up what has happened so far in this fic, Harry and Hermione broke up, and for reasons that only Hogwarts can explain a meeting from the Witches and Wizards Relations Committee means that Hermione and Draco need to get a little closer.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"What can I do to get her back?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked back at him and smiled; he had secretly always really liked Hermione deep down and was actually pretty gutted when they got together. He thought the fact that they considered themselves 'brother and sister' before taking the plunge a little sickening. He knew he could use this time to ensure they never ever got back together and all three of them could potentially go back to being the best of friends again.

"Mate, do you really think that getting her back would be the best thing to do?" He said peering up from his book.

"Have you not seen the pictures of me posted around school?"

He roared at the memory, but quickly stopped himself when Harry looked at him blankly.

"I was thinking about posting some staged photos of her naked? She never even sent me a cheeky picture of herself through the whole time of us being together!"

"If you're going to do this kind of shit Harry you need to go one better than she already has! You can't just repeat what she's already done for you. It's unoriginal and frankly pretty boring!" He paused for breath and thought for a few seconds, "Why don't you get her where it hurts, predicted grades!"

Harry's eyes lit up. "You, my friend, are an evil genius!"

* * *

"What's your next plan for Potter then Granger?" Draco asked as he slouched on the chair next to where Hermione was.

"Malfoy, pardon me for being a little rude, but I don't actually think that's got even the slightest to do with you." She took a break from writing down her girl plans to speak.

Draco took the pen from her hand and threw it across the room, then he moved her parchment.

"Listen Granger, the fact of the matter is we are getting a little older and I have come to realise that as much as it pains me to say you are actually a reasonably good witch…"

"Why thank you for the patronising statement Malfoy, how about you go and fu…"

"Listen for Merlin's sake! It was actually a compliment if you think about it. You and I are together for three months, that takes us to Christmas break, by then the Head Boy and Head Girl places will have been decided for next year and if we can prove ourselves then it will definitely be us! That goes very well for future job prospects, correct me if I'm wrong?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"So, I'm right?" He smirked at her.

"Carry on."

"Right, as embarrassing you is pretty much off limits – for now! I may as well take the opportunity to humiliate Pot-Head. You're not forgetting that I have the whole of the male race of Hogwarts in the palm of my hand for the next three months are you?"

Hermione smiled at him. She had a few plans to continue the 'Harry Humiliation' plan, but knew deep down that if any one was a good ally it would be Draco.

"What were you thinking?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Pansy was talking to a group of girls about her amazing summer with the boy who now will hardly talk to her.

"We made love to each other almost every night, he told me he loved me and that one day we were going to marry each other. We talked about how cute our kids would be with my hair and his eyes and then we come back to school and he is a complete prick! How can someone love you and then hate you in the blink of an eye?"

Her response was a murmur of mixed voices all pretty much saying 'I don't know' or 'there's a fine line between love and hate' and then a voice that stuck out was Lavender.

"You're an absolute idiot, you know that right?"

"I hope you're not talking to me?" Pansy stood up and crossed her arms.

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! You really believe that Draco 'loved' you? Throughout the whole of school he has stuck by you because he knows that his parents think you two would make the perfect 'power couple' when we finish. He knows that all he has to do is whisper sweet nothings in your ear and he can have his wicked way with you. Then you'll totter off downstairs and tell your Mum how much you truly love each other. Before you've even got enough time to go back upstairs for seconds she's already nattering to his mum about how the marriage is totally going to go ahead. When in actual fact it was a summer of sex for him. He made an absolute fool of you and to make it worse you genuinely believe his crap. Hello? He's a boy Pansy! Boy's don't give a flying fuck about anyone or anything so long as they can get their you-know-what wet!"

Pansy couldn't believe what she just heard. None of her 'friends' have ever been this honest with her before! None of them dream to say what they were really thinking when she asked an 'honest' opinion. Yet this stupid person who shouldn't even be allowed to make eye contact was willing to risk a sharp slap to allow her to come to a ridiculously blunt conclusion.

"You're right! He is just a boy and boys do only care about that kind of crap! I cannot believe I was that stupid! All of you wastes of skin leave, NOW!"

The rest of the girls left the room very quickly, leaving Lavender sat on an arm chair and Pansy stood in front of the fire.

"What do I do?" Pansy pleaded with her eyes.

Lavender raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, "Play him at his own game, silly!"

"I don't follow."

"You're not thick Parkinson!" Pansy looked at her without the glimmer of hope that Lavender was expecting, "To all of your lessons you have with him, you wear the shortest of skirts, with the sluttiest of blouses and doll yourself up to high heaven to make his realise what he is never going to have again. You lull him into a place where you can have you way with him and then you don't. The ultimate insult."

"Why do you care?"

"You think you're the only girl he was with this summer? Your blonde friend who was keeping very quiet earlier was another one. He was 'in love' with us all! Don't think you're so special!"

"What a bastard!" She sat down and crossed her legs over, "I'm so telling my Mother about this!"

"Don't be an idiot. He'll know as soon as his mum does. Shut up and put up for now, don't let yourself get carried away. There can only ever be one last laugh!"

* * *

Hermione and Draco went over a few things between each other, he found hers very rookie-like and she thought his were a little bit harsh. Hermione felt that she should explain to Draco exactly how everything went down when they were together for him to be able to get an accurate image on how Hermione intended to give her pay back.

"Malfoy for goodness sake! I am not going to do that it's ridiculous!"

"Fuck sake! It was brilliant, all you have to do is suggest one of your stupid 'adventures' and slip him the wrong potion, he'll be out of our hair for good!"

"Do you even know why I'm doing this?"

"Do you really think I care? I'm doing this because it's a good way to spend my time, not because I actually want to stick up for you!"

Although Hermione deep down knew that that was the case, she didn't really want to actually hear it come from him. She was hoping that he actually did want to offer a helping hand just because he thought that what she was doing was right. Of course Draco didn't actually have a moral compass and so even though the hope was there, it was short lived.

"All he did was tell a few people that we slept together!"

"That's what we do." Her raised eyebrow said it all, he continued, "Let me put this in prospective for you; men like sex. Girls like emotions. People expect boys to have sex when they're in a relationship. How long were you two together?"

"Just over a year."

"I actually feel a little sorry for the beggar! You didn't give him anything?"

"I let him, you know…" She looked down at herself.

"Finger you? Oral?"

"Ew! That's disgusting! No! None of that!"

"What else is there?"

"I let him touch my breasts once, over my clothes," She smiled, "and occasionally we kissed with tongues."

"You're totally going to hell!" He said sarcastically "A hand gliding over you boob once doesn't count as a touch or a feel it's a bloody accident! If you only occasionally kissed with tongues, what the hell else did you do? Peck each other for half an hour?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Perhaps you should think about how sex affects girls for once before completely disregarding their feelings and stuff! For me, personally, sex is a very big deal. It needs to be with someone I can trust. I don't want details about myself surfacing. I don't only want a boyfriend, I want a best friend as well!"

"You're not thirty yet, Granger. God forgive me for saying this but live a little. In this day and age people don't hang out your blood-stained bed sheets for all to see that you were a pure virgin, and you can still wear white and get married in a church even if you've had sixty partners. That stuff doesn't matter any more."

"To you."

"I'm sorry?" He questioned.

"That stuff doesn't matter to you. Harry betrayed my trust by telling people that we did stuff when we hadn't. Not only did it make me look like a liar when I told people that he was amazing and trustworthy but it also made my best girl friends think that I hadn't told them one of the most important things a girl could do!" She sulked, "He completely fucked up everything! My image could have been tarnished, and to even consider saying that I put that disgusting thing in my mouth! He pisses out of that and I know he doesn't wash it every time like he insisted he did!"

All Draco could do was laugh. He had never, ever spoke to a girl about how they feel about sex, or relationships before. He had never wanted to. It made him realise a few things were indeed as true as his mother once told him. Girls are very complicated, and not even some old muggle, Einstein, could figure them out.

"Okay, I admit that was perhaps a little out of line considering that he should know your morals and that. I'm sure everyone knows that you wouldn't do that and stuff, so can we just get back to planning our activities?"

"No, we were trying to figure out what I should do!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Oh fuck you, Malfoy!" Hermione grabbed her pen and parchment and darted into her bedroom.

All of a sudden after the room stopped shaking from how hard Hermione slammed her door, a light bulb came on in his head. He had the perfect idea. It wouldn't be easy, and she may not agree but it was truly amazing and deeply Slytherin!

* * *

**A/N: **So there is (finally) chapter two of **Pure Blood Pride**, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will be up either later today or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading guys.

**Karla-James**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Blood Pride**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters within this story.

**A/N: **So, did you guys enjoy chapter two? It wasn't too bad, I don't think. Anyway, wait no longer…

**Chapter Three.**

It was late at night; teacher and prefects were roaming the halls ensuring that all students had their lights off and that they were asleep. They heard the odd whisper between first years and laughs from the older lot, but nothing to worry about. Just kids being kids, and they couldn't stop that.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were plotting when to strike on their plan.

"The mock exams aren't even starting for another few weeks yet, but we need to know how teachers are marking to be able to get a believable mark for her." Ron said quietly.

"A believable mark would be top for her mate. All we need to do is make sure that the paper Hermione receives and the grade on the teacher's book match, that way when she inevitably checks with her teacher that they are correct they can assure her that it is."

"Oh yeah!"

"I'm going to go to the library in the morning and get the lay out of the school copied out so we can write where her classes are and who teaches them and everything. I've got a few spare hours. So there is nothing we can do tonight. Night mate."

"Goodnight."

* * *

After a few hours of Draco moping around, he finally decided to make sure that Hermione was okay. He was being a little out of character, but he did feel a little sorry for her, especially when she explained how important all that crap was to her.

He knocked on her door a few times and she came to answer it, in some very unlike-Hermione pyjamas, or should that be night dress. It was a very short, silk, peach looking number, with white lace to trim. Complimented her skin perfectly, her make up was off but her beauty shone through and her eyes, you could easily get lost in them.

Admittedly this caught Draco off guard a little and even had to be prompted as to what he wanted.

"Oh, um. Well, I had a plan. But, I also… Can you put a robe on or something?"

She laughed. "What this kind of get up makes you nervous? Come off it!"

"Don't be stupid! It's just not very you is it!"

"I'll put my bathrobe on, want to come in?"

He stepped inside and stood next to the bed awkwardly. He never felt as uncomfortable as he did when he was in Hermione's bedroom. It even made him think that his plan was flawed.

She come back from her ensuite with herself covered up.

"What was your plan?"

"First of all, I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. For the next three months I said that I would try and be okay with you, and I realise that I was actually a bit of a prick. Secondly, we should be together."

"What?" Her tone was low and serious.

"Picture this, Potter desperately trying to get you back for being a bitch, meanwhile us strolling round the corridors, you being a right little whore, not being able to take your hands off me! He'll be completely fucking gutted that you threw away your virginity on me within literal days!"

"What the fuck have you been drinking? I wouldn't act that way with someone who I trusted, why the fuck would I be 'a right little whore' with you of all people! Do you only think with your dick?"

"Ouch! I was thinking about you Hermione. I've been going over this in my head. We won't actually ever do anything, you have my word. The look on his face will be all the satisfaction I need in my whole life! It will get Parkinson off my back about us being in love with each other, and it will finally give you an edge! It's a win-win-win situation."

"Right, so all we have to do it pretend to be together? After one night of being in the same room you think that every one will believe that we have miraculously put aside our differences and joined forced. That's stupid. Not only is it stupid but Dumbledore would not allow it to happen. He needs this to be realistic, to show there is no discrimination between pureblood and half-blood witched and wizards. If students don't believe it, you really think inspectors will?"

"Give it a few days. We'll 'fall' for one another."

After a little while thinking, she came to the conclusion that this coming from Draco Malfoy was absolutely ridiculous, and absurd. The fact that he had come up with this suggestion so randomly, especially after the years of torment about how she would never be good enough to even consider going out with a pure blood.

"What's wrong with you?" she finally asked, and she said it a little louder, and slightly more high pitched then she thought she was going to.

Draco cleared his throat and replied, "I'm not saying we're going to get married and have fucking kids Granger! It's a practical blood joke! Potter is pissed that he got nothing in the however long you were together, he's also very annoyed that you made his trouser snake more like a worm and he _will_ be wanting to get you back for that. Can you imagine to his horror that you and I will be dancing around the halls together, my hand on your ass and all that! As I already said Parkinson will finally get the picture and Potter will hopefully curl up in a ball and die. Fingers crossed and all that jazz." He paused for breath and continued, "Dumbledore will be very impressed that you and I have actually created a bond between pure blood and muggleborn students, as I know everyone thinks I'm such a prick."

Hermione was very suspicious of this plan, she felt like she was going to be had somewhere. Like if she agreed to it then he was going to be like absolutely repulsed at the thought of actually doing it. But there was something about the look in his eye that made her believe every single word he spoke.

"You should go into sales." Was her reply.

"Sleep on it, yes?" He was already half way out of her room by the time he finished what he said, and as her door slammed closed she shouted 'yes' and got into bed.

* * *

Pansy and Lavender met in the agreed place, a broom closet in one of the dingy halls. They kept their voices quiet and their movements limited.

"How are we supposed to get back at a guy who doesn't give a shit?" Pansy whispered.

"I was thinking the same, and I did some digging. Dumbledore has set plans for Draco and Hermione to be like examples on how the school has no muggle prejudice, which means that only girl Draco's going to be able to get close to this year, or at least the next few months is Hermione. Also, now that she's single, nothing is off limits. Hermione and I are kind of close-ish so she might actually do it. Then break his heart! It's a long shot, but genius."

"Ew! That's disgusting. Draco wouldn't touch her with a ten foot barge pole! Even if he did, he wouldn't need to worry about me wanting to come back for more!" Her voice picked up an echo and Lavender raised her finger to her mouth and 'ssh'd' her.

"A couple of points: One, you will not be going back for any more after our plan anyway you idiot, otherwise what's the point? Also, are you telling me that he's going to be able to survive until Christmas without even a little bit of action?"

The girls agreed in the end after a long discussion, and set a plan up for when Lavender was to ask Hermione. Pansy agreed to tell Hermione that there was going to be a no-bullying agreement from Slytherin at least until Christmas and the plan was set.

* * *

**A/N;** Okay first of all I am sorry that this was quite short, but it needed to be like this in order for me to continue in the next chapter with the following morning. Anyway, dont complain because I'm uploading the two chapter together, so r&r and enjoy.

Lots of love,

Karla-James

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure Blood Pride**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own!

**A/N: **Hey! I know that the previous chapter was ridiculously short, but I kind of needed to end it there to enable myself to start a new day with a new chapter. Besides, I have every intention of this chapter being a hell of a lot longer, and you can't complain anyway because I have uploaded chapter three and four at the same time, just to keep you going.

Just so you know, I have been trying to get my chapters quite long, but I feel I'm boring you with description. I remember reading some of the fics and to be honest I only ever want to read the conversations they have with one another, I can figure out the setting and that as I go along. However, if I were just to write a script it would be ridiculously short and also a little boring. So, I can't win.

I hope you enjoyed teeny weeny Chapter three and hopefully you'll like chapter four. Get reviewing guys!

Wait no more

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Early the next morning Harry woke up with the sun and left silently to go to the library. He needed to know the exact layout of the school, to date, and be able to mark where Hermione's classes were. He left his room so early that not even the teachers were in their classes, no one was around. It made him realise how eerie the school could be. With the sun seeping through the cracks in the door frames and a few candles left lit he made his last turn into the library.

He went on to look through the books to find the lay out. He found a tonne of maps of the school from over the years, but nothing that stood out to him as how it was now. The way the floor have changed, and how rooms are now unused. Also with the common rooms being assigned differently a couple of hundred years ago it was proving difficult. Worse thing of all was, it was so early that no one else was around to ask. Instead he decided to write down Hermione's teachers and lessons on a bit of parchment, and wait for someone who may be able to help him.

* * *

Breakfast time was always a very busy time for girls especially. They had to get up in enough time to put their face on, do their hair in a way that fit regulation but also had a little something personal, get their clothes all together, again in uniform but a little edgy and get to breakfast before all the goods were taken and to socialise with the very few good looking ones that existed in Hogwarts.

Lavender had this routine down to perfection, after all she had a reputation to uphold. She was now considered to be one of the prettiest girls in school, and not only that she also attracted a lot of boys attention after the news got out that she had a few 'extra curricular activities' with more than one boy in a second floor broom closet the previous year. She knew she had to be up for about half five, or six. She washed and dried her hair, she put on her make up with the more careful of care. She found her uniform and rolled up the skirt three times, this gave the illusion of a bigger bum but also flattered her legs enough to assume she was smaller than she was. Considering the term was still reasonably new, she always wore an extremely padded bra, which she had in a variety of colours, she chose her silver bra and knickers set today. She done up her shirt and stopped three buttons down, this was just enough to hide the cleavage, but by leaning over it showed the boys exactly what they wanted to see. She was a pro, she wasn't particular good at any specific lessons, but if sex was one, it would be the easiest of 'A's.'

Once she was finally ready, she made her way to the Great Hall where one of her conquests of the previous year was waiting for her. She smiled as she looked him in the eye and she heard him sigh a mile away.

"Lavender," She heard as she was about to walk past, "May I speak with you a second?" He touched her arm and she nodded.

"What's up?" She put one hand on her hip and her shoulders back.

"I've been thinking that it's about time we finished off where we started last year?" He had his confidence, this impressed her. Last year he was such a fumbling Neanderthal it annoyed her.

"Oh yea?" She smiled and got closer to him. She raised her knee to brush against his groin, and she saw his eyebrow raise, "What do I get out of it?"

"What do you want?" He asked quickly, she felt him enjoying the close contact.

"I'll let you know." She winked and left him in the corner to calm down before he joined her in the hall.

Lavender saw Pansy waiting on her table and gave her a nod, Pansy raised a hand in acknowledgment. They agreed that that would be the code, as they didn't want Draco to feel uneasy that his two conquests, that they knew of, were teaming together. She perched herself next to Hermione and smiled at her.

"How was your summer 'mione?"

"Not too bad thanks, 'der. Yours?" She asked back to her, she didn't really smile or look up from her toast.

"Could have been better? Could I speak to you a little later? Meet you at your dorm?"

Hermione panicked a little, as she was unsure as to whether or not she was allowed to disclose that she was sharing with Draco for a few months.

"I'm going to be in the library all day, got loads of studying to do. Shall I meet you there at half two?" She was quite proud of her fast thinking.

"I suppose that will have to do." With that, Lavender walked down the table to find herself a more suitable seat in between a few boys. She purposely lent over one of them to get some food and lent with her one arm up on the table to push her breast slightly closer together. They looked and she winked. Her mother would be so ashamed.

* * *

Draco was one of the last to join the rest of the people at the hall, he did this on purpose to avoid all conversation with Pansy and everyone else, he wanted to get in, eat and leave. To his surprise, there was no shriek of his name as he entered, looking so casual. Instead Pansy wasn't even looking his way, this was unusual. He spotted a few of the other girls he'd been with, and all of them except Lavender and Pansy caught his eye, again this confused him.

He saw Lavender's ass from a mile off. He smiled to himself as he adjusted his shirt collar and found himself a seat away from his usual crowd. Instead he sat exactly in front of Hermione, but on his table. He wanted to act quickly on his plan, but after speaking to Hermione briefly this morning, she wanted to wait a week or two. There was no harm in making her feel uneasy though.

* * *

Ron wondered through the halls, and saw Harry waiting in the library for someone to give him a hand. He walked in and waved at him. Harry shook his head at him and Ron walked away. He was a little confused as to why Harry didn't want to talk, but thought that maybe he was on a role or something and could do without the distraction, he didn't think for one minute he was entertaining a girl.

* * *

Shortly after lessons began, Hermione and Draco were walking down the hall. He pinched her ass and Hermione stopped in her tracks. He looked around and she was giving the evilest of stares he had ever seen. He pretended not to notice and returned to their dorm. Shortly after Hermione joined him.

"You idiot!" She shouted

"Hush darling, you'll wake the neighbours!"

"I said a few fucking weeks Malfoy!"

"On another note, what's going on with Parkinson and Brown?"

"What?"

"Without going in to too much detail Parkinson and Brown were wrapped 'round my fingers last school year, and now they don't even await my arrival in the hall?"

"I'm sure it sucks to have a wounded ego! Actually, thinking about it, Lavender said she needs to speak to me in private later on. Maybe she's pregnant?" She jested.

"She's on the pill!" Draco was clearly shook up by this comment! "She told me she was, and that she hated rubbers, they irritate her vagina!"

"Ew! How nice of you to remember her vagina's tastes!"

"How can I forget how it tastes! Minging!"

"Too much information Malfoy! That's disgusting! Excuse me while I puke my breakfast!"

All Draco did was laugh. He found himself hilarious, expecially when spoke about sex with Hermione. She squirmed around and looked all uneasy.

"You are such a virgin!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Right, if I agree to not touch you or even speak to you outside this room for the next two weeks will you at least do me a few favours."

She raised an eyebrow.

"To make this this believable, you can't blush every time someone mentions something sexual, and you sure as hell can't excuse yourself to the bathroom when I talk about a part of anatomy that only females have! It's natural, you should be comfortable with your body."

"I am completely comfortable with my body!"

"Okay, walk around in your underwear from now on then." He smiled.

"Malfoy, I am not going to amuse you with me walking around with nothing on. Last night you insisted I put a robe on when I was in my night dress!"

"You caught me off guard! You think I'm surprised with sexy underwear? I've seen it all."

"Fine, you can sex educate me. With words only, no demonstrations or group participation. I'll be glad to learn a new subject. Is that all?"

"Will you think about underwear weekdays?"

She rolled her eyes and was just about to go to her room and he continued,

"Do you think she's pregnant?"

"No, she's not. She's taking the pill and on the implant, her chances are like naught point naught naught naught naught one.

"Tell me what she says then?"

"Paranoid are we?" Hermione laughed

"It's just nice to be informed." Draco went off to his room.

* * *

Lavender wondered around the library looking for Hermione, she was a little earlier than she said she was going to be, but she had said she was going to be in there all day. She passed by all the isles that students actually used and went all the way to the back where all the reference books were kept. To her surprise she saw Harry Potter with no other than Ginny Weasley fumbling around under a table, she was so surprised she almost allowed herself to laugh, but instead she turned away. She looked through the isles and pretended to look for a book, then she saw Hermione walk through the door.

She walked up to her quickly and grabbed her arm.

"I do have a lot of things I need to talk with you about, I've found us a perfect spot. Out of the way of all these nerds."

Hermione followed behind and sure enough Lavender was leading her to the spot she saw Ginny and Harry in earlier. It didn't take long until Hermione saw it for herself. It felt like someone had ripped out her heart and stomped on it right in front of her. She knew that her and Harry were over, but seeing them together like that turned her stomach. She wanted answers, she thought her and Ginny were friends. She felt the tears in her eyes to much for her to manage anymore and all the could do was put her hand over her mouth and run back to her room.

As she got to the door, Draco was just leaving. She pushed past him and he followed her back inside. She was in such a state he could hardly even hear what she was saying. It was a mixed mumble of 'bastard' 'prick' 'heartless son-of-a-bitch' and various other rude words.

"Calm down Hermione!" He managed to sit her down.

"That fucking bastard, and that ugly ginger bitch! Practically fucking in the library!"

That was the only bit that Draco managed to translate from the blubbering mess.

"I can hardly understand a word Granger. Calm yourself down and speak properly!" He felt bad that she was crying but was more pissed off then anything else.

She took a few deep breaths, "I went to go and meet Lavender at the library as I told you earlier. She took me to the reference area, which is right at the back, and I saw Harry and Ginny all over eachother under the table!" She wiped her tears away and took a few more breaths, "What if they have been doing that, laughing behind my back for all this time?"

"So what if they have?" Draco quizzed.

"Then the prick has been cheating on me with my best friend for over a year!"

"So?"

"Do you have no emotion what so ever?" She started to cry again.

"Granger, you and him are over! You shouldn't be concerned about who he's with now. Look to the future. You're going to embarrass him soon enough when he thinks that we've been getting together soon enough anyway."

"I need to talk to you seriously about this plan now Draco."

He smiled, he knew she would come around eventually. He sat down and made himself comfortable.

"I have a couple of conditions for this to work, and they need to be stuck by with super glue. Understand?"

Draco nodded.

"Number one, while we are pretending to be together, you will not be intimate or imply being intimate with any other person. I am not going to be made a fool out of again. Number two, you are not to pressure me into anything I feel uncomfortable with doing. This includes sex and other activities. Number three, you must always stand up for me."

"Granger, I'm going to let you in on something right now. No one knows this, so if you tell anyone I'll know it's come from you. When I am with someone I show them nothing but respect, and if anyone says anything about my woman and I hear them, it's the last thing they say. Regardless of whether it's a pretend relationship or not, you have my word."

"Finally, nothing is said about our fairy tail sex life until I say so. Don't worry it'll happen, I just wanna be comfortable with all the questions first."

"Nervous?"

* * *

**A/N;** So that was chapter four then guys. Hopefully you liked it :)

Stay tuned for chapter 5, hopefully by Tuesday it'll be here :)

**R&R IF YOU R&E'd :) (Read and enjoyed)**

**Take care**

**Karla-James**

**xXx**


End file.
